


Under The Legal Limit

by JackiLeigh



Series: The Under Series [14]
Category: supernatwhite
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Part 14-We have guns and feds and criminals and the Winchesters.  Put them all in a blender...what could happen, right?  Not what  you might expect.





	Under The Legal Limit

UNDER THE LEGAL LIMIT

 

AN: Part 19 of The ‘Under’ Series. The Winchesters are back in NYC. And the Winchesters, Neal, Peter, El and most of the White Collar division find themselves in a hostage situation. Where do the Winchesters fit in? What will be the outcome? 

 

 

Dean Winchester, his brother Sam and their beloved Impala were headed straight into the middle of an ongoing hostage situation. They saw the barriers, the police. SWAT, reporters, and of course, the gaggle of onlookers and the looky-loos you always get for those type things. And Dean steered clear, instead of parking the Impala first and then coming across the bridge into Manhattan, he decided to drive over. HE wanted to just drive around first, plus, he wanted to see if he could find somewhere to park in the city. It seemed that the cabbies, even Uber, charged more for having to take someone over the bridge. IT was annoying and costly. They found a lot to park in, luckily it was one of those multi-level ones. That made it hard to spot the car. And even thoughtthey appeared to have the presence of security, anyone who looked closer could see that cameras were fake.

 

Sam and Dean parked and caught a cab to June’s. Carlotta let the two men in and June greeted them. But, they could tell that something was’t right.

 

What is it, June?” Dean asked.

 

June stopped. She had been pacing he floor and wringing her hands since they bosy had arrived. ”There’s something on the news. They aren’t releasing much information. There have been fatalities. And I guess the families have not been notified, I guess.” She started to pace again.

 

“What…?” Sam asked, hoping the scene that they had encountered was the not same one Peter was involved in.

 

June shook her had.” I don’t know much. There was a hold up at a gallery this morning. They are having a grand opening tonight. And there were people all over the place preparing for the event. I don’t know how….” She paused. “El’s company was contracted to cater the flood. Neal said White Collar would be there. They were handling the security tonight, and they needed to go over security layout before the event. In all the confusion of the day, all the planning, maybe they just decided to do it during the day.”

 

“What’s the prize?” Sam asked.

 

“Not sure, something to do with King Tut. Peter was intentionally vague wth Neal, in case he got itchy fingers.” June explained. “But now reporters are outside the building. They can’t get in. The police won’t let anybody in. This is no one coming out. Then, just a few moments ago, there were reports of more shots fired.” She was near the point of breaking down.

 

They all sat and watched the news for a little while. Between the weekday morning talk shows and soaps, the new stations flashed pictures of the ongoing situation. Also, as far as anyone knew, nothing was going on inside.

 

Dean left Sam n the living room with June. He headed to the downstairs bathroom to have a little privacy to try to use the phone. He didn’t want June in there to hear in case something went bad during the phone call. Dean tried Neal’s number, it went straight to voicemail. He also tried El’s it went straight to voicemail, also. Dean slipped away a couple more time to make calls. He got the same results each time.

 

Sam stepped away from June that last time, for just a moment. He wento see what Dean had found out. Dean shook his head. He hated not to be able to do anything.

 

“Sam, you stay with June. I….” Dean started.

 

“No!” Sam said.

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me.” The younger Winchester replied. “You are not going to go and ‘look.’”

 

“You don’ know me.” Dean lowered his head and pouted.

 

Sam just looked at his brother for a moment. “Dean, you cannot be considering….”

 

“I’m….”

 

“DEAN!” Sam managed to keep his voice at a low roar. He didn’t want June to hear the two of them arguing.

 

“Nobody is doing anything!” Dean said through gritted teeth.

 

“There are hostage negotiation people there, Dean. I think that they know what they are doing.”

 

“They would be out of thee if they knew what they were doing.” Dean snapped.

 

Sam sighed, but he didn’t say anything.

 

“Dude. We…I can’t just sit here. I can’t just sit and watch use loose somebody else.” The elder hunter replied. “And what about El and Peter…and I’m sure Diana and Jones are in there too.” He said as he started to pace. “I just…that’s everybody here, Sam. That is New York for us.”

 

Sam nodded. A visit to any part of New York generally included stopping by and seeing Neal. They couldn’t think about this place and not think about Neal, the Burkes, and White Collar.

 

Sam sighed. “What are we going to do?”

 

Dean opened his mouth to protest.

 

“You are NOT going in alone.” Sam stated.

 

“SAM!” Dean tried his best big-brother voice.

 

“Forget it. You’re not going in there without me.” Sam said. “You’re gonna need my help.”

 

Dean started to chuckle.

 

“What?”

 

The elder Winchester shook his head. “The irony. Two reputed serial killers going into a hostage situation with who knows how many thieves to save one bonds forger and some FBI agents.”

 

Then brothers then realized that June must be wondering what they were up too. She was still out in the living room when they came back in.

 

“June,” Dean started. “,we’re sorry. We….”

 

June shook her head. “I know you’re planning something. She paused. “I don’t need to know what it is. Just get them out. You come back safe, too.” She said as she hugged them goodbye.

 

Sam and Dean then headed out of the mansion.

 

“How are we supposed to get into a place guarded by police and watched by the media?” Sam asked as they flagged down a cab.

 

Dean shook his head. “FBI agents don’t have to worry about those things.”

 

Sam looked at his brother, astounded. “Dean, we are going to be fake FBI, in the same room with the REAL FBI?”

 

“It’ll get us in, Sam.” 

 

“It will get us shot, Dean.”

 

Sam shook his head. He didn’t like this. He hated it, as a matter of face. But, he also knew that Dean was going forward with this, whether he came or not.

 

“They make us, Dean,” Sam said, pacing the room as he spoke. We’re going in with Guns. I mean we have to carry guns, Dean. What FBI agent doesn’t carry a gun? They make us…Sam and Dean Winchester, carrying guns. I don’t think that they are going to stop and ask questions.” He stopped pacing and looked at his brother. “Dude, you have had some bad ideas before. But this…this tops them all. This is like…top ten worst of the worst.”

 

“No criminal is going to let federal agents go. And they are not going to let a turncoat thief/forger go.” The older hunter said. “Peter and Neal are as good as dead.” He paused. “If you have any ideas, Sammy….”

 

Sam thought, hard, but then shook his head.

 

“Then this is it.”

 

“Good thing we got an angel on speed dial.” Sammy muttered.

 

 

TBC

 

 

Chapter 2

 

“We walk in there like we own the place. That’s what.” Dean said as he straightened his tie and checked his gun. He Looked at Sa, too. They looked like FBI agents.

 

Sam and Dean pushed their way through the crowd showing badges and making people move. They got to the barricades set up by the police. They flashed their badges once more. The locals had to let Sam and Dean through. Feds always won in the jurisdictional race, not questions asked, even fake feds.

 

Sam and Dean managed to find a way into the building as the police and other agents managed the ever-growing throng.

 

“Now what?” Sam whispered as he checked his weapon, yet again.

 

Dean looked at him for a second or two. “You’re nervous.” He was a little surprised b the revelation.

 

Sam glared, “Shouldn’t I be, Dean? We’re going up against some probably heavily armed people to save some other heavily armed people. Those heavily armed people would then like to shoot us.”

 

“Well, if we’re lucky, the thieves have already disarmed the agents. We just have to ride in and….”

 

“You are not The Lone Ranger.” Sam replied.

 

Dean just smiled.

 

“I am not Tonto, and I’m not Robin.” Sam shook his head. “Don’t go there.”

 

The brothers moved slowly through the building, surprised that they had seen none of the robbers.

 

“Why aren’t some of these douches, at least, standing guard.?” Dan asked.

 

“Feds and convicts are keeping them busy, I guess.” Sam suggested. HE looked at his brother. “How are we getting in there…short of barging in and shooting up the place?”

 

Dean didn’t respond.

 

“Seriously?” The young Winchester didn’t’ know what to think.

 

“The feds will be unarmed. They can’t shoot us.” Dean reasoned.

 

“We hope.” Sam muttered.

 

Dean stared at his brother, then continued. “Nothing we can’t handle, Sammy. We aim to disable, and then we take the guns away.”

 

 

SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC

 

 

Four Hours Earlier:

 

“So, what is on the agenda for today?” Neal asked as he entered Peter’s office, his hat in his hands.

 

“It’s going to be interesting.” Peter replied. “Word on the street has it that the Kingston Collection is in town. The collection is a group of historically significant and extremely valuable antiquities owned by the Kingston family, worth about 25 million on today’s market. Alfred Kingston, Sr. was an….”

 

Neal interrupted. “…Alfie, Senior was an oil baron of The Gilded Age. Huge house in the Hamptons, huge staff, and truckloads of money. Translate to today… the 5th generation trust-fund baby with the business acumen of a rock who drags out the family jewels and puts them on display for exhibition and admission fees whenever he needs cash.”

 

“I’m impressed.” Peter replied.

 

Neal shook his head. “Don’t be. Alfie told me all about his family and their said ‘jewels’ years ago. We used to play pool. Evidently, the upper crust likes to mingle with the common folk, on occasion. Anyway, he was known as Alfie the Idiot. Here he is with all this money, and all he does is buy hookers and booze. People said he was going to drink himself right through his inheritance. He told me all about the family home on The Gold Coast. This massive palatial mansion filled with all these international treasures.”

 

“Alfie the Idiot?” The agent asked.

 

The conman chuckled. “He was a slacker, unmotivated, indifferent. The poster child of the trust-fund baby. Whatever and whoever money could buy, he was entitled to it. At least, he thought he was.”

 

“So, what pieces did he tell you about?” Peter asked.

 

The con grinned. “He told me about several actually. The original Allred traveled and collected for the purpose of furnishing his massive home. The later generations have kept the collection intact. Alfie the whatever did, too. So, maybe he wasn’t such an idiot, at least in that regard. “ He paused. “There were dishes, a matchbook or two, and a life preserver from the Titanic. There were Egyptian artifacts, some scarabs. A staff or two. There were priceless paintings, the classics: Manet, Monet, even a couple of Rembrandts. Apparently, Alfred the first was always ready to make a deal, no matter how above or below board it was. One of the later Alfreds is reputed to have been a buyer of some of the famous stolen Nazi plunder, thus carrying on the tradition.”

 

“The Titanic and the Nazis, huh?” Peter asked.

 

“Alfie always claimed that one of his relatives was on the Titanic and that he was one of the few who had survived, though the relative lost his wife, and two children in the disaster.” Neal paused. “I just though he was bragging, trying to get attention. And the Nazi thing, …it’s not something that you actually brag about, so…so, I figured he had to be telling the truth about that. But….”

 

“…still, pretty fantastic.” Peter said.

 

“Yeah, I just nodded and figured his drunk uncle told him some tall tales for chuckles. But, as it turns out, that was not the case.”

 

“No.” The agent picked up a folder from his desk. He opened it, pulled out a couple of stapled sheets of paper and handed them to Neal. It was a list of all the items scheduled to be on display.

 

The con quickly read through the items and handed the list back to the agent. Peter then put the list back into the folder.

 

“You are going to let me loose with all…that in the room?” Neal asked.

 

“We are at a loss. There is very little talk on the street.”

 

Neal shook his head. “These things don’t work like that. There is always talk on the street. A thief needs a crew for something like this. He needs to recruit members. There would be talk.” He paused. “Except….”

 

“Except what?” Peter asked.

 

“An insurance scam.” Neal said.

 

Peter nodded. “He hired somebody to ‘steal’ the family fortune to get the insurance money. But…he would still need a crew.”

 

“True, but it would have to be people that he could trust. Not the average street thug.” Neal stated.

 

“Right. He would need people who would take his treasures out of the museum and do exactly what he wanted done with them.”

 

“That’s why there’s no talk on the street. He recruited people he knew, personally, or he got somebody he trusted to recruit people that they trusted. In either case, not need for a broadcast.” Neal replied.

 

“Well, that would make sense.” Peter said picking up the folder he had on Albert and thumbing through it. “He owes money in Vegas. He’s been banned from three casinos on the strip. He put $50,000 down on a Lamborghini. He has yet to pay another dime. And that was over a year ago.”

 

“So, he’s into some serious people for some serious money.”

 

Peter nodded. “Serious enough to make him do something this stupid.”

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

Chapter 3

 

Dean looked around at the plagues on the doors. He saw what he needed, the control room. Plans had changed and with discovery of the Control Room and access to the intercom system. Dean immediately launched into Plan B. H was not exactly sure what Plan B was. But, he had considered what Sam had said. And he was really, really not in favor of being shot. Dean had been shot before, it was no fun.

 

Sam saw what his brother was doing. He took the plaque off the door to the room and switched it with one that said ‘Cleaning Supplies.’ Dean switched the ‘Fire Escape’ and ‘Stairway‘ signs. Sam was not sure why Dean had made that particular switch. But, he trusted that the elder Winchester had a reason.

 

Sam and Dean then entered the control room, and Dean locked the door behind them.

 

Sam hacked into the computer system and in a couple of minutes Dean was talking over the loudspeaker to everyone in the museum.

 

Dean cleared his throat before he spoke, drawing everyone’s attention.

 

“May I have your attention, please.” Dean started.

 

The crooks all raised their heads. As did the agents, the catering crew, the museum staff, and Neal. Neal recognized his friend’s voice almost immediately. But, he tried not to give any sign. Meanwhile, the leader, a wannabe hard rocker with long blond hair, tied back in a ponytail was whispering instructions to a couple of his, likewise, rocker friends. They had come into the building with El and her catering crew, posing as museum workers and cleaning crew., under the ruse of getting ready for the showing the following evening.

 

One of El’s legit employees went to El and told El she thought she had seen one of the temporary workers pick up an artifact and pocket it. El immediately confronted the employee, hoping to convince him to just put the item back and then leave so that she would not lose the job. However, when El confronted the worker he got defensive and a few moments later he was joined by 5 more young men who were also just pretending to work for the museum or were hired to help with the catering. The guns came out quickly when the 6 realized that they were outnumbered. They had to have some way to control the situation, and people tended to pay attention to you if you waved guns in their faces. 

 

By the time the agents and Neal got to the site, the hostage situation was already in progress. Seeing 3 suits to be exact, Peter had brought Diana and Jones along with him, with guns made the thieves nervous. They panicked. They grabbed hostages from among the catering and museum crews and used them as human shields.

 

Agents doesn’t surrender their weapons easily. But, if it will deescalate a situation and save lives, then they will. And they did, following Peter’s example. They wanted no civilian to be caught in the crossfire. They took seats on the floor besides the museum and catering crews. This all aside from the fact that they had been surprised and outnumbered.

 

They had not planned on hostages. But, they carried their weapons., in their experience things could go really bad, really quick. But, this was supposed to be easy, really easy, super easy. Steal the stuff, take the stuff to the place, get the money. Easy Peasy! They had done their parts. They had pretended to clean and had pretended to help with the catering.

 

“Dude.” One of the crooks, Jesse, whispered; stressed, and panicked. “I did not sign up for this! NONE of us signed up for this!”

 

The blond-haired rocker started to speak.

 

“Look, I’m out! I can’t….” Jesse started up again.

 

“You’re going to jail, no matter what you say once you get out of here. You are a part of this.” He growled, feeling and seeing it all fall apart in front of him. And he needed this job. He really needed this job. He took a breath before he spoke again. “What we need to do now is calm down and find that guy talking over the intercom. You take Steven and Joe with you and find that guy. I don’t’ care what you do to him.”

 

Jesse nodded. He didn’t like how this was going. But he, Steve, and Joe left the room.

 

“Look, you guys can look for the intercom dude if you want.” Jesse told Steve and Joe, once he was away from their leader. Bradley. “I didn’t sign up for this. I just needed some case to pay some student loads. Maybe go on vacation. This is….” He shook his head.

 

Steven and Joe agreed with the sentiment. But they were low-level thugs. They needed to make good with the boss. And they really, really needed the money. They didn’t feel like that had any choice.

 

 

SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC 

 

 

“You don’t know this, but you douche bags are really in a lot of trouble!” Dean stated trying, sort of, to control his anger. “See, you have my brother and my friends in there. And if they don’t come out of this unharmed.” He paused as his breath hissed between his teeth. “It will really, really suck to be you.” Dean’s anger took over. “You see…I’m a hunter! I can find anybody, anywhere, anytime.” He paused again. “I will find you! I. Will. Find. You. And I will make you wish you had never been born! He was practically growling, at this point. He did well intimidating people, in person. He hoped that he was equally as affective over the intercom.

 

Neal had to grin for just a second, this time, . IT WAS Dean Winchester. The conman knew that t was him. He had no idea that Dean could be that effective threatening via speaker. He had really rattled these guys. Things, the whole operation, were falling apart.

 

Peter noticed Neal’s grin. He thought that he had recognized the voice, too. Neal’s grin told him that he was right. He looked over at Neal and mouthed: Was that Dean?

 

Neal nodded.

 

Dean’s voice came over the intercom again. “I’ll even help you to get out of here. There’s a stairway behind the gallery. Take a left out of the south entrance and go through the door marked fire escape. It will take you to the rooftop or to the basement. Either way, you’re out of here. But, just so you know…feds don’t’ like rooftops and police can’t see you up there.” Dean said. “But…make your decision soon. The cops are ready to move.”

 

Bradley’s team of 6 was suddenly down to 2. Bradley and a guy named Aaron stood shocked as his team and the plan fell apart. Bradley and Aaron were still armed, so Peter and his agents didn’t dare make any sudden moves. El and the other catering and museum employees could still be used as leverage or used as a barrier between the crooks and a bullet.

 

Peter had to try to make them see that they had no choice but to give up. “Things not going as planned, huh?”

 

Bradley looked at Peter, irritated, and shook his head. “What do you think?” He said, swinging his gun in his hand around, wildly, as he gestured. “Easy money, the said. Quick job, easy money.” HE rambled. “Some already super-rich kid wanted even more money by running an insurance scam. I figure, what the hell, right?” He shrugged his shoulders. “He’s got so much money, he could pay me whatever I asked and probably still never miss it. So, I said yeah.”

 

 

SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC

 

 

Sam left the control room, now marked cleaning supplies, as soon as he heard the door to the fire escape open, after Dean had made his announcement. Sam waited in the shadows until he saw 4 people exit the gallery. He waited a moment or two for more to come. He had no idea how many criminals were in the bank. Sam then came up behind the last man. He shoved the man in and then pulled the door shut. He locked them into the stairway, thanks to Dean switching the door plaques, the crooks were stuck in a locked stairwell with access to the basement or the roof.

 

One problem solved Sam and Dean then slipped into the gallery, guns drawn. Bradley turned at the reaction of some of the hostages. He made the motion of raising his gun. 

 

“Put it down! NOW!” Dean yelled, as he and Sam came further into the room.

 

Sam trained his gun on Aaron. “I will shoot you. Put it down. Now!!”

 

Aaron hesitated just a second before he put his gun on the floor. Just as Bradley had done just a second before.

 

“Move!” Dean said as he pointed with his gun. “Over there! Take a seat! Hurry up!”

 

By this time other agents had arrived, and they went for their weapons. Seeing who was with Peter, Diana and Jones. The other agents were stunned. They all knew who the Winchesters were. They had seen enough wanted posters to know the faces. They were even more confused when their boss, Peter Burke, didn’t arrest the brothers. He had been holstering his gun when the other agents walked in.

 

“What how did you know about this? What…what is going on out there?” Peter asked. As far as Peter knew there was not one who had left, the place.

 

Dean shook his head. “It’s all over the TV, Peter. June was….” He looked around at all the FBI agents ready to shoot him and raised his hands. “Could you call off the dogs, please?”

 

Peter motioned for his agents to lower their guns. “They’re okay. I’ll explain later.”

 

Agent Tim Blake looked at Peter. “Peter…Agent Burke…how…they are Sam and Dean Winchester!”

 

Peter nodded. “I know Blake. I promise.”

 

The agents looked at one another thinking what in the hell kind of explanation could Burke give to explain what he had just done?

 

“Sam!” Neal said, getting the younger brother’s attention. “Is June okay?”

 

“You should call her.” Sam replied, telling him about June’s reaction.

 

“Oh, Peter there were 6 guys total.” Dean informed him. “Sam locked the other four in the stairwell.”

 

“How did you manage that?” Peter asked.

 

“We just switched the Fire Escape and Locked Stairway signs.” Dean said, grinning. “Sam was the one who locked them in though.”

 

“Hey, your turn.” El said, breaking into the conversation. “Thank you, Dean.” She said as she hugged him. She had already thanked and hugged Sam.

 

“You are most welcome.” Dean replied.

 

Neal was next to talk to Dean. “Brother?”

 

Dean nodded and smiled. “Yeah, sorry Dude, you’re stuck with me.”

 

“I’m honored.” Neal stated. He gave his ‘brother’ a quick hug. “Be careful. And get out of here soon.” 

 

 

END NOTES: I struggled with ‘would Peter and the other’s surrender their weapons?’ I just was not sure. And I knew it would be a pain to research. But, I think it came out okay. I still don’t know the answer. But, here they were outnumbered and there were bystanders, so was hoping that those two factors would tip things in my favor. At any rate, it is what it is. If it’s incorrect, that’s fine. But, I’m not changing it because it works for the story. I also had another issue in this chapter. And I think the best way I could address it was not to mention it in the story. And I am only mentioning it here because some of you may wonder the same thing. The question is “How did the events inside the gallery get leaked to the media?” And in my story, I don’t address that because I could not come up with a satisfactory answer. So, there is you answer. It is left to the world of AU and literary license. Also, I think I have one more chapter left in me. I just wanted to get this one out. I had not realized I had not posted for a really long time. JL

 

 

 

Chapter 4

 

 

Dean nodded. “We’ll go soon.” 

 

Dean looked at his brother. “We don’t have much time, Sammy.”

 

Sam nodded his understanding.

 

“What are you…?” Agent Blake, as well as the other agents looked at the various interactions between Sam and Dean and the others in the room. They had no idea what to think. Sam and Dean were not acting like the way they pictured serial killers would act. 

 

“Agent Burke!” Blake said, exasperated as the other agents grumbled around him. Several keeping their hands on their holsters.

 

Peter looked at his fellow agents. He was asking them to do something that felt very wrong to them. They had always been told you see a criminal, you arrest said criminal. 

 

Peter had to explain. “I know…I know what this looks like. I know Sam and Dean Winchester are on the Most Wanted. But…I also know, that they have saved El’s life, twice. They’ve saved Neal’s life, a few times. They’ve helped me and the agency, actually, a few times. As long as they continue to…be of help. They are free to go.”

 

“They’ve killed people. How is that an exchange?” Another agent in the group, asked. “That should trump all that. They have killed more than they’ve saved.”

 

“They are hunters, not cold-blooded killers.” Peter explained.

 

“What’s the difference?” Another agent snapped.

 

Sam stepped up and answered the question. “The hunters hunt the monsters who kill the people in cold blood.”

 

All the agents turned and looked at Sam and Dean at the point.

 

“And yes, they do exist. There are vampires, demons, ghosts, shape shifters….” Dean replied.

 

“I guess we can add loads of crazy to the list.” Another of the agents whispered.

 

“We are not crazy.” Dean replied. “Nobody ever believes…until something happens to them.”

 

“So, what? You peruse the paper for the odd death that’s mentioned on page 10?” Agent Williams asked.

 

“Pretty much.” Sam said. “We use the Internet. But, yeah, sometimes we do go old school.”

 

“Well, if they’ve…already made the papers, isn’t it too late?” Agent Williams questioned.

 

“We find the monster and keep it from happening again.” Dean said. “Unfortunately, many of them are very good at taking on human form. But not, at any time, are they human.”

 

“This is bullshit!” Agent Rashad, who had been quietly listening, finally spoke up. “Monsters? Inhuman? What the hell? These two are the only monsters I see!”

 

“Rashad!” Peter cautioned him.

 

“Pet…Agent Burke! I don’t get this…thing you have going on. But…” Agent Rashad said, his hand resting on his gun. “We cannot allow killers to get away. I will not….”

 

“They saved you, too. I don’t know what you would have walked in on if Sam and Dean hadn’t done what they did. Jones, Diana and I were unarmed and it was not going as planned for the robbers.” Peter reminded them all. “Anything could have happened.”

 

“Agent Burke?” Blake pleaded.

 

“No!” Peter said firmly, silencing them all. “You don’t get it. You don’t understand that. I get that. But, I will not repay their kindness that way! And I am asking you to follow my lead.” Peter emphasized the word ‘asking.’

 

The agents looked at the Winchesters. Sam and Dean looked at Peter, ready to make a quick exit, if needed. Peter nodded and the brothers made a quick exit up the fire escape and across to the next building. They then took that fire escape down to the street and blended into the foot traffic. They then hurried back to the car.

 

“That was….” Agent Blake began to speak.

 

“They were not, at all, what I expected.” Another agent added.

 

“They could have killed those other 4 people.” Agent Rashad said, musing out loud. “It would have been so much easier to just kill them.”

 

Peter nodded. “Yes, it would have. Sam and Dean would have had a much easier time. They chose not to do that. That says something.”

 

The police entered the building just as Sam and Dean exited via the fire escape. They might have been caught, had it not been for all the noise the 4 trapped men were making in the other stairwell. It diverted the officers’ attention. The police released the crooks from their temporary prison. They then handcuffed the crooks and put them all into patrol cars. 

 

Peter talked to the police and before long the situation was over. The officers left. But, Peter was not eager to leave. He wanted to make sure that El was okay before left her and headed back to the office. Plus, the agents wanted to hear more about how the Winchesters had saved them, what the Winchesters had done. And Peter did not think that that was a conversation he should be having in the office. El showed him a conference/break room the staff used and the agents and Neal all entered, closing the door behind them. 

 

“I know you all have questions about what I told you.” Peter started. “But, it’s true. Those things exist, and they’ve saved El. When El was about to get robbed in the jewelry store. It was when she was getting the present for me. Those men were going to kill anybody who got in their way. Then when Sam and Dean got shot. They were not a part of the robbers’ crew. They did an exorcism on Neal.”

 

That got a chuckle from a few of the agents.

 

“It’s true.” Neal said. “I touched an ancient artifact. I…felt something then. But, I ignored it.”

 

“What are you talking about, Caffrey?” Blake asked.

 

“I felt different. It wasn’t until I as over at El’s threatening her that I realized that it was not just me in here.” Neal replied.

 

“Do you even know how crazy that sounds?” Blake said.

 

Neal shook his head. “Doesn’t make it any less true.”

 

“What did the Winchesters do for that?” One of the other agents asked. 

 

“Perform an exorcism.” Neal replied.

 

They all looked at Neal.

 

“A what?” Blake asked.

 

“They performed an exorcism.” Neal repeated.

 

They could not believe that they had heard him correctly.

 

“I was not myself. I would never do anything to El.” Neal said. “But, I showed up at the Burke’s residence. The demon wanted Sam and Dean over to the house. And it, through me, bullied, threatened El into calling them over to the house. They showed up, Peter showed up and the demon left.”

 

“And Sam and Dean performed CPR on Neal while I called 9-1-1. After it was over, Neal collapsed. No breathing. No heartbeat.” Peter added. “Then, another time, I bought a piece of jewelry. That managed to…travel around the house. The Winchesters were looking for it, to destroy it because it had some seriously bad juju attached to it. And I had happened to have bought it for my wife. But, since I had bought it, they decided to just try and cleanse it. That way El would still have her present. And nothing weird has happened since, so it worked.”

 

The agents looked at one another for a moment. None said what they really thought. That was just two times of being good, doing good. That does not erase all the times they had NOT been so good.

 

“What they do,” Neal started. “it’s hard to explain. They protect people who don’t know that they need it from things that they don’t think could possibly happen.”

 

THE END

 

More ‘Under’ stories to come!!


End file.
